


Last time with you

by patri6



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lost Love, Love, Post-Episode: s04e13 Praimfaya, Sad, Sad Bellamy, Separations, The Ark Station
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: Bellamy y Clarke llevan cinco años separados, cinco años en los que Bellamy no ha podido superar la perdida de Clarke...





	1. dolor, culpabilidad, arrepentimiento

Raven POV

Raven se despertó, sobresaltada. Después escuchó.  
Bellamy. Estaba teniendo otra de sus pesadillas. Desde que llegaron había sido así. Todas las noches Bellamy tenía pesadillas y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, al principio Raven acudía a despertarlo, a la semana de estos episodios se empezó a encerrar para que nadie pudiera verle.

Pero todavía podía escuchar como llamaba a Clarke con desesperación, todavía podía escuchar como su voz estaba cargada de remordimientos cuando murmuraba “la dejé atrás”. Bellamy Blake llevaba así cinco años. Y Raven no pensaba que fuera a pasar nunca, el dolor, la culpabilidad y el arrepentimiento le reconcomian 24 horas al día durante los 7 días de la semana.

El dolor por la pérdida de Clarke.  
La culpabilidad por no haber esperado un poco más.  
El arrepentimiento por no haber dicho lo que sentía hacía ya tanto tiempo. Que la quería.

… y ya nunca se lo podría decir.

Había encontrado la vieja celda de Clarke con sus antiguos dibujos. Todas las mañanas Bellamy aparecía delante de sus compañeros, aquellos que lideraba con total determinación y acierto, con una sonrisa fingida y con ojeras en la mirada. En su mirada ya no saltaban chispas pero seguía siendo el mejor lider que nadie podría llegar a tener. Todos lo sabían, sin Bellamy Blake, hacía tiempo que habrían muerto. Igual que la muerte de Clarke le ahogaba y arrastraba hasta los lugares más recónditos era su recuerdo el que le seguía empujando a luchar por la gente que le quedaba.

Pero por la noche caminaba hacía esa vieja celda y se sentaba, contemplaba los dibujos absorto, intentado memorizar cada detalle mientras bebía una botella de vodka y acababa borracho, llegaba a su habitáculo dando tumbos y se dormía. Y empezaban las pesadillas de nuevo.

Aunque Raven sospechaba que para Bellamy, la peor pesadilla era haber sobrevivido.

Quizás dejara a Clarke atrás en la Tierra, pero no en su corazón.


	2. El infierno de Bellamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En una viñeta corta conocemos el infierno en el que vive Bellamy

Bellamy POV

Bellamy podría afirmar sin dudar un segundo que vivía en un infierno. Si la Tierra fue dura, aquello era infinitamente peor. Se acostaba pensando que preferiría haber muerto y se levantaba con el mismo pensamiento.

Nunca debió dejar a Clarke atrás. Nunca debió volver al espacio, debería haber permanecido junto a ella, hasta el final.

“Juntos”

Le daba igual que Monty le dijera que había tomado la decisión correcta, que Raven pensara que sin él no lo habrían logrado o que incluso Murphy se mostrara amable.

Solía mirar la Tierra cuando nadie le veía, a solas. Pensaba en Clarke. En su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules, su cálida sonrisa y el tacto de sus manos. El calor de su abrazo.

No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara porque sabía que nunca debió dejarla atrás y que siempre viviría en un infierno acompañado en la oscuridad por el recuerdo de Clarke.

Su pena, su castigo y su carga.  
Su amor. Ese que nunca pudo poner en palabras.


End file.
